Love Lost
by larutanrepus89
Summary: A one-shot of Jamie talking to Danny after Linda's death.


Love Lost

 **Author's note: This one is for jlmayer who requested a story with Jamie comforting Danny. I hope that you like it. Enjoy.**

Jamie was just leaving a restaurant, where he was having supper with some off duty officers, when he got the phone call from his dad. He stood there shocked, how could Linda be dead? He had just saw her a few days ago at Sunday dinner. He had no idea how long he stood there until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Eddie looking at him with a concerned look.

"You alright Reagan?"

"Yeah." He looked back at his phone and saw that he was still connected with his dad. "How is Danny doing?"

"We don't know where he is. He was at the crash, but he took off when they said no one survived. I have tried to call him. He won't answer."

"What about the boys?"

"They are with Pop and me at home."

"I'll go look for Danny."

"Thanks son. Call when you find him."

"I will dad." Jamie hung up the phone and turned to Eddie. "Danny's wife was killed in a helicopter crash tonight."

"Oh my gosh. Jamie I'm so sorry." Eddie said as she gave Jamie a hug.

Jamie returned the hug then stepped back. "I have to go find him."

"Do you want any help?"

Jamie smiled, his partner was so thoughtful. "No. I have an idea where he is. Thanks for offering."

"Your welcome. Let me know when you find him."

"I will." With that Jamie turned and headed to his car. He pulled up to a park where Danny, Linda and the boys had picnics all the time. As he walked through the park he remembered Danny bringing him here to play as a kid. Turned out that Linda would walk her dog at this park and Danny needed a reason to be there. He smiled at the memory when he realized that Danny had used him to get a girl. He had been mad until he met Linda. She had been so nice to him and even included him on some dates to the zoo or a movie.

Jamie was half tempted to start calling for his brother, until he saw a figure hunched over on a bench. Jamie walked up and recognized Danny. He sat next to him not saying anything. He put a hand on Danny's shoulder.

Danny jumped when he felt the hand on his shoulder. He looked over to see Jamie sitting next to him. How long had Jamie been sitting there. He thought to himself.

"I take it dad called you."

"He did." Jamie said. "Danny I'm so sorry."

Danny hung his head into his hands and sobbed. Jamie felt his heart breaking for his brother. He felt the sting of tears as he listened to Danny sob. He leaned over and hugged his brother.

Danny suddenly jerked his head up. "Where is Jack and Sean?" He asked.

"They are with dad and grandpa."

They sat there for another ten minutes in silence before Jamie spoke "Do you want to leave?"

"I don't want to be around anyone right now. Just take me to a hotel."

"You can come back to my place."

"Ok." Danny whispered, and got up off the bench.

Once they where at Jamie's, Danny went to the bathroom and closed the door. Jamie pulled out his phone and called his dad.

"Jamie did you find him?" Frank asked with worry in his voice.

"I have him dad. We are at my place right now."

"Thank God you found him. The boys are asleep right now. Why don't you keep Danny with you, and bring him by in the morning."

"I will dad. See you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye son."

After he got off the phone with his dad he texted Eddie and let her know he found Danny. She replied back with, that's good news. Jamie smiled as he pocketed his phone. He walked down the hallway and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Danny, you alright in there?" No answer. "Danny, open the door please."

The door opened, and Danny walked out to the kitchen. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and walked to the couch. Jamie did the same thing, he opened his mouth to say something, but Danny held up his hand to stop him.

"I don't want to talk."

"Then listen to me." Jamie waited for Danny to say something. When he didn't, he continued. "Danny I know how you feel."

"You have no idea how I feel Jamie!" Danny yelled.

"In case you forgot I have lost a mother and brother. I also just lost my sister-in-law. She was a big part of our life too. I know that you and the boys will be taking it harder. I wanted to let you know that you are not the only one hurting. Your boys are also hurting and need to see you at some point. They are worried about you to."

"I need to go see them." Danny stood up and grabbed his suit jacket.

"They are sleeping. You can see them in the morning."

Danny sat back down on the couch. "I don't know where to go from here. I feel so lost, I don't think I can go on without her."

"Danny, you have Jack, Sean and the rest of us to help you get through this."

Danny gave a small nod. "Thanks Jamie."

"Your welcome Danny. Why don't we get some sleep it's getting late. You can have my bed."

Danny nodded and started to walk to the bedroom, as he reached for the doorknob he stopped and looked back. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. You where just trying to help me."

"It's ok. I'm used to it." Jamie said with a laugh.

Danny chuckled "Good night kid."

"Good night Danny."

A few days later Danny was standing at his wives grave. The service had been over for awhile now and everyone had left. He looked at his sons that stood on both sides of him.

"Why don't you boys go with grandpa. I need a minute."

Jack and Sean each gave him a hug and got in Frank's car. Once he was alone, he fell to the ground. "I promised I wasn't going to push everyone away, but that's what I have been doing. I'm having a hard time without you."

Jamie watched his brother from the car. He got out and walked up to his dad and told him to go, that he would bring Danny when he was ready. He walked over to Danny who was sobbing. He knelt down next to his brother and hugged him tight. They stayed that way for a few minutes before Danny pulled him away.

"I'm sorry."

"For what Danny?"

"For pushing everyone away. After the talk that we had I told myself I wasn't going to push away. But that's what I've been doing."

"Danny no one blames you. You just lost your wife and best friend. The one person you could talk to about anything. If you let me I can be there for you. I know that everyone else want's to help too." Jamie stood up and held his hand out to Danny. "Come on let's go be with the family.

Danny grabbed Jamie's hand and let him help him up. "Thanks for being here kid. I don't know what I would do without you."

"You would probably turn to Erin. Your lucky it was me that found you and not her."

Danny laughed and it felt good to laugh. He slung his arm over Jamie's shoulder and walked back to Jamie's car. He knew it would take some time, but he vowed to try his best not to push his loved ones away again.

Before he got in the car he whispered "love you." As the wind picked up Danny swore he heard "love you more." Danny smiled as he said "Love you most."


End file.
